Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal
by saynomore414
Summary: La tranquila y aburrida vida en un barrio londinense se verá interrumpida por la llegada de la banda virtual más grande del universo. ¿Podrán los vecinos soportar el alocado ritmo de vida de Murdoc y su pandilla?, pronto lo sabremos. Finalizada.
1. Los vecinos de al lado

**Hola a todos, no soy de escribir pero estaba aburrido y termino saliendo esto, espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 01: Los vecinos de al lado**

 **En algún barrio de Londres**

El señor Thompson se levantó temprano como todos los días, dispuesto a irse a trabajar. Con sus casi 50 años se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre de excelentes modales y muy trabajador, todos en el vecindario lo tenían en alta estima y lo respetaban. Lo que se dice, todo un grande.

Sin embargo había algo que lo tenía intranquilo hace varias semanas, y se trataba de la casa de al lado, más bien de quienes Vivian allí…

-Te diste cuenta -Dijo susurrando el señor Thompson mientras miraba a través de las cortinas de su cuarto- Hey cariño, ¿me escuchas o no?

Intento despertar a su esposa (La señora Thompson obviamente), arrojándole un almohadón, logrando que se levantara de mala gana.

-¿Qué… que pasa, que hice ahora? -Dijo la mujer frotándose los ojos.

-Son ellos otra vez -La tomo del brazo y la puso a espiar por la ventana también- Lo están haciendo de nuevo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Toma el binocular de su esposo y mira con atención a la casa vecina- No veo nada.

-Los ruidos, otra vez esos ruidos extraños que parecen salidos del mas allá -Estrujo la cortina de los nervios- Es como si estuvieran realizando un ritual satánico.

La señora Thompson golpeo con los binoculares a su marido y dejo de espiar.

-Otra vez con tus tonterías Harold, siempre estas inventando cosas de los nuevos vecinos.

-¡No estoy inventando nada Lisa, son los mismos ruidos de la otra vez!, además…

-¿Además Que?

-El extraño sujeto verde volvió a traer mujeres de dudosa confianza anoche en un auto feo.

-¡¿Otra vez estuviste quedándote hasta tarde espiando?!

-Era necesario, son muy extraños y representan una amenaza para el vecindario.

Mientras desayunaban, continuaron con la discusión.

-¡Son una amenaza para ti, los estas juzgando sin siquiera conocerlos!

-Se lo suficiente como para saber que no son de fiar. Además de los ruidos satánicos y las mujeres entrando por las noches… Ellos son muy raros.

-¿Por qué raros?

-Los has visto Lisa, están el viejo verde y los otros tres. Parecen normales pero también ocultan cosas.

-Por Dios, el otro día me saludo el señor grandote mientras sacaba la basura y me pareció alguien agradable.

-¿No te diste cuenta que tiene los ojos blancos?, es muy raro… y gordo.

-¡No ofendas a las personas por su físico, que dirán los demás!

-Pero es que es cierto, es extrañamente grande para su propio bien. También esta esa chica Asiática y el extraño sujeto de cabello azul.

-Es solo porque son modernos, a mí también me gustaría teñirme el cabello.

-¡Que idioteces dices, somos gente de bien!, no podemos andar haciendo tonterías juveniles…

-¿Qué pasa?

De pronto el señor Thompson se levantó de la mesa y abrió muy despacio la puerta de entrada, mirando hacia al lado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?, deja de espiarlos…

-Shh… Parece que van salir.

-¡Y que te importa, ve a cambiarte que ya te tienes que ir!

-¡Ay pero míralos, están tramando algo, yo lo sé!

-No están haciendo nada, son paranoias tuyas.

-Mira los ojos del azul, parece una caricatura, son aterradoramente negros y sin alma…

 **Al lado…**

-¡Atchiss!

-Salud 2D.

-Gracias Russell -Dijo el cantante secándose los mocos.

-¿Por qué estornudaste?, no hace frio -Dijo la joven Noodle.

-No sé, sentí como que estaban hablando mal de mí -Se rasco la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Son locuras tuya tonto, vamos de una vez -Esta vez el que hablo fue Murdoc Niccals, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y se disponían a subir al vehículo.

-Aun no entiendo porque vamos a un restaurante a desayunar.

-Muy simple 2D, gracias a nuestro querido amigo verde nuestra cocina se incendió anoche.

-Ay vamos gordo, fue sin querer, quería hacer algo para mí y mis invitadas, estaba muy borracho.

-Si… Hablando de tus invitadas, imagino que ya se fueron no es así.

-Que si Noodle, Cyborg ya se encargó de tirar la basura.

-Eres muy maleducado, al menos debiste despedirte cortésmente.

El bajista golpeo en la cabeza al peliazul, mientras arrancaba el auto.

-No seas tarado, y agradece que te llevamos con nosotros a comer. Si era por mi te dejaba limpiando el desastre con tu lengua.

-El piso sabe feo.

-¡Vámonos ya que tengo hambre!

-No seas ansioso gordo.

Mientras el vehículo estaba listo para salir, la joven Japonesa miro a un lado.

-Miren son los vecinos Thompson, pero… ¿Por qué pareciera que nos espían por la puerta?

-¿Sabrán que ya nos dimos cuenta?

-No se Russel la gente de este barrio es muy rara -Dijo Murdoc mientras encendía un cigarro.

-¡Hola señor Thompson, lindo día no! –El que grito alegremente fue 2D mientras saludaba estúpidamente, los vecinos solo atinaron a cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Asustas a todo el mundo idiota, metete en el auto!

El satanista lo agarró del cuello metiéndolo dentro del vehículo que arranco su marcha y se perdió por la ciudad con destino a un restaurante.

 **Devuelta con los Thompson**

-Creo que se dieron cuenta metiche.

-Escuchaste eso, parece que destruyeron la casa o algo así.

-No meteré en los asunto de otras personas, ahora ve al trabajo de una vez.

-Bah, cuando vuelva averiguare en que andan, son una amenaza para la sociedad.

La señora Thompson, cansada dejo que siguiera hablando solo. Resignado, Harold Thompson subió a su auto y se dirigió al trabajo, creyó que las cosas raras ya habían pasado y que le esperaba un día normal en la oficina… Je.

 **…**

 **Y ese fue el primer capítulo, comenten que les pareció. Acepto sugerencias y todo eso, Nos vemos.**


	2. ¿Y si nos presentamos?

**Que tal, ¿Todo bien?, entonces prosigamos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 02: ¿Y si nos presentamos?**

 **Seguros 12D3**

El señor Thompson tenía un exitoso trabajo en una empresa de seguros, en la oficina todo el mundo lo respetaba, y lo consideraban un ejemplo de esfuerzo y constancia. Al llegar ese día, todo el mundo lo saludo como siempre, su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar y encendía los corazones de todos (Que bonito). Iba camino a su oficina cuando saludo a su

Secretaria…

-Buenos días Caroline, ¿Bonito día no?

-Buenos días Sr. Thompson, luce muy alegre hoy.

-Sí, llegar al trabajo siempre me alegre, es una caricia al alma.

-Qué bueno escuchar eso, por cierto. En su oficina lo están esperando unos clientes.

-¿Clientes?, no recuerdo haber programado una cita con nadie, ¿Por qué están en mi oficina?

-Los deje pasar porque dicen que seguramente usted los conozca, son muy, eh… Particulares.

-¿Los conozco?, seguramente sean viejos amigos, iré a atenderlos.

Tan pronto entro a su oficina, su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un gesto de terror y repulsión, como cuando alguien quiere ir al baño.

-¡Hola Sr. Thompson, cuanto tiempo!

-2D, lo vimos esta mañana.

-Si pero el tiempo vuela.

Quienes estaban sentados allí eran nada menos que 2D y Russell, los vecinos de al lado.

-¡¿Q-q-que hacen aquí, no había ido a desayunar?! -Dijo nervioso mientras se sentaba frente a ellos, con cara vomitar.

-Sí, pero después Murdoc nos mandó a nosotros dos aquí, porque él estaba muy borracho y a Noodle no le gustan los asuntos de impuestos y esas cosas, jeje –Dijo el peliazul con inocencia.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, se ve muy pálido -Dijo Russel.

-Si quiere, le hago unos masajitos -2D intento acercársele, pero el hombre rápidamente lo detuvo.

-¡No se me acerque, y díganme que es lo que quieren!

-Bueno, nosotros -Russel puso cara de niño bueno mientras buscaba una forma adecuada de explicar- Queríamos pedir un préstamo.

-Pero muy chiquitito -Añadió el cantante

-Un préstamo… ¿Y para qué?

-Es que un amigo nuestro está un poco loco y destruyo nuestra cocina.

-Y había muchas chicas desnudas… sin ropa.

-No era necesario ese detalle Stu.

-Me gusta enfatizar.

El señor Thompson, comprendió que sus mayores temores eran ciertos, esta gente estaba muy loca.

-E-e-entonces, pasando en limpio. Quieren dinero para arreglar una cocina.

-Normalmente no acostumbramos a venir a lugares como estos, pero nuestros representantes están un poco tacaños últimamente.

-¿Representantes? -El señor Thompson se sorprendió al saber eso.

-Son muy malos sabe, nosotros hacemos los discos y las giras y siempre se terminan quedando con todo. Solo a Murdoc se le ocurre tener a un cantante egocéntrico y a un dibujante psicópata como managers de una banda.

-Dicen que gastamos mucho en tonterías, así que nos tienen suspendidas nuestras cuentas bancarias… Momentáneamente.

-¿Y es que acaso no tienen dinero guardado alguno de ustedes?

-No queremos abusar entre nosotros, ya bastante con haber gastado todos los ahorros de 2D.

-Si, además… ¡Oye!

El señor Thompson se calmó un poco y trato de apurarse para que se fueran lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno… suficiente de charlas, ¿Cuánto dinero precisan?

-Mmh, pues unos… Dos millones -Russel puso una sonrisa grande e inocente.

-No somos exigentes -Añadió 2D.

Harold Thompson se desmayó sobre su silla, Russell corrió a socorrerlo mientras 2D jugaba con un bolígrafo.

-¡¿Para qué rayos quieren dos millones?!

-Bueno… Además de la cocina, también tenemos necesidades.

-Si. Murdoc necesita sus licores importados, Noodle siempre quiere comprar ropa y Russell gasta mucho en comida.

-Solo lo justo, además 2D ya se quedó sin crayones para dibujar.

-Estaba haciendo un gato con ojos muy grandes, se llamaba Gatolupa porque…

-¡Cállense!

Ambos dejaron sus delirios y se quedaron callados.

-¡Les daré el maldito préstamo si se van y me dejan tranquilo!

-¡Enserio, gracias señor Thompson estamos muy agradecidos!

-Si lo que sea, solo aleje a su amigo azul de mis bolígrafos.

-2D deja eso -Russel tomo a 2D del cuello y lo cargo en su espalda para llevárselo.

-¡No es como los crayones pero podría servir!

Finalmente les entrego el papelito de los prestamos (Así se dicen ¿no?) y ambos se fueron despidiéndose muy alegremente de todo el mundo.

-Parecen buenas personas.

-Caroline…

-Dígame señor…

-¡Cállate!

 **Hogar de Los Thompson**

-¡Cariño, ya llegue! -Agotado pero contento de volver a su casa, el vecino N°1 se sentó listo para el almuerzo.

-Luces algo cansado.

-Sí, un par de molestias al llegar al trabajo, pero nada que haya durado mucho.

-Buenos, menos mal que ya llegaste, así mientras comes te cuento una sorpresa…

-¿Sorpresa, es algo bueno o malo?

-Según lo mires me parece que te encantara.

-¿Tu madre no va a venir estas navidades a molestar?

-¡Eso no!

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que esta mañana mientras regaba las plantas me puse a charlar con la joven de al lado, se llama Noodle ¿Lindo nombre no?

El señor Thompson casi se atraganta con el espagueti.

-¡Que te dije de hablar con ellos, son gente rara, no te les acerques!

-Por favor, a mí me pareció simpática, así que decidí…

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste Lisa?

-Pues… invite a ella y a sus amigos a cenar este viernes aquí con nosotros, para que así se conozcan mejor y veas que son gente normal, ¡No te parece genial!... ¿Harold?

Si antes casi se atragante ahora estaba en el suelo con un ataque es epilepsia… Pobre señor Thompson.

 **…**

 **Eso fue todo por hoy, ojala les esté gustando la historia. Nos vemos.**


	3. La cena de los tontos

**¿Qué tal todos, ansiosos por el nuevo álbum?, yo también. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 03: La cena de los tontos**

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

-¡Que emoción, nunca nos invitan a cenar los vecinos!... Buenos, nunca nos invitan a nada, pero igual es emocionante -El cantante peliazul no ocultaba su alegría mientras intentaba peinarse o algo así.

-Se nota que no acostumbras peinarte…

-¿Por qué lo dices Noodle?

El cantante no pudo terminar porque al rato apareció Murdoc riéndose por el extraño afro improvisado que llevaba 2D en la cabeza.

-Jejeje te ves más tarado que de costumbre -Rio mientras bebía una cerveza prácticamente desnudo.

-Mmh viejo, que tal si te pones siquiera un calzoncillo ¿Quieres?, das mucho asco.

-Déjame tranquilo gordo, hoy es noche de mujeres. En un rato vendrán las ladies, estoy entrando en calor.

-Este… no te avisamos ¿No?

-¿Qué cosa niña?

-¡Murdoc Murdoc, vamos a una cena con los vecinos de al lado, vamos a socializar con gente!

Tan pronto escucho eso, el bajista le arrojo un encendedor al rostro del torpe peliazul.

-Auch…

-¡¿A cenar, hoy?! Ni lo sueñen tarados, tengo cosas más importantes por hacer que andar de buen vecino con gente que ni conozco.

-Pero le prometí a la señora Thompson que íbamos a ir todos, nos vas a dejar mal.

-Lo siento cariño, esas estupideces de socializar no van conmigo, yo soy más de…

-Andar borracho -Susurro 2D por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste bicho?

-Que… Que andas siempre muy guapo, jeje.

-Escúchame satanista, vendrás con nosotros te guste o no.

-¿Y que si no quiero gordo?

-Tiraremos todas tus pelis XXX y tus licores importados.

-No se atreverían…

-Pruébanos...

 **Hogar De Los Thompson**

Toc toc.

-¡Oh, parece que nuestros invitados han llegado! -La señora Thompson fue alegre a abrir la puerta lista para recibir las visitas. El señor Thompson por otro lado seguía en su cuarto mirándose nervioso al espejo.

-Tranquilízate amigo, mírate -Le hablaba a su reflejo como intentando convencerse- Solo son unos vecinos invitados a cenar, no son vándalos ni gente rara, métetelo en la cabeza…

-¡Cariño baja mientras hago pasar a los vecinos! -Se escuchó allá abajo.

La dueña de la casa abrió la puerta y saludo a sus… Eh… ¿Queridos vecinos?

-Encantada, sean bienvenidos. Pasen por favor…

-Que tal señora, déjeme presentarme -El satanista fue el primero en entrar curioseando con la vista- Mi nombre es Murdoc Niccals, estos son mis… Eh… amigos o algo así.

-Somos como su familia -Dijo Noodle.

-¡Sus hijitos! -Añadió 2D riendo como tarado, recibiendo como respuesta un pisotón por parte del pepinillo satánico.

-Somos compañeros de trabajo, jeje -Russel como siempre el menos anormal.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en la mesa, pasen al comedor.

Los cuatro visitantes se quedaron toqueteando y mirando con curiosidad alrededor de la casa.

-¡Fiu, linda casa!

-Verdad que si gordo, a ver si aprenden un poco ustedes tres y limpian nuestra choza, así se parece un poco a esta.

-¡Pero si nosotros siempre hacemos todo, tu eres que se la pasa dejándola sucia!

-Noodle compórtate por favor, estamos en casa ajena.

La chica insulto por lo bajo al bajista y noto que el cantante azulado estaba embobado viendo un reloj cucú.

-¿Qué miras 2D?

-Ssh, estoy esperando que aparezca el pajarito

-No sale todo el tiempo.

-¿Ah no? -Dijo el ojinegro con tristeza.

-Pues no… Lo siento.

-Ojala lo vuelva a ver –El inocente Stuart miro a la puertita del reloj con nostalgia.

-¡Hey chicos vengan a sentarse que tengo hambre! -Grito Russel desde la mesa.

Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Sin embargo faltaba algo…

-Gracias por la invitación señora…

-Lisa, llámame Lisa joven Russell.

-Lisa. Si… Esto… ¿La comida vendrá pronto?

-Si no te preocupes, es un delicioso pavo horneado.

Los ojos de Russell brillaban con mayor intensidad que de costumbre (El poder de la comida). Murdoc intento romper el hielo.

-Disculpe a mi camarada doña, es que cuando hay comida de por medio se vuelve una bestia iracunda, no intente ponerlo nervioso.

-¡Oye no des esa imagen de mí, borracho!

-Ve lo que digo. Por cierto, creo que los tarados le trajeron un presente o algo así… ¡Hey soquete! –El líder del grupo arrojo un ladrillo (Sacado de quien sabe dónde), a 2D que estaba tonteando con los cubiertos.

-Ay mi cabecita, ¿Qué pasa Muds?

-Dale nuestro regalo a doña Lisa.

-¿Eh? -Dijo la mujer curiosa por la situación.

2D saco de una bolsa un vinilo de Demon Days autografiado por los cuatro componentes de Gorillaz.

-Oh… Un disco de música… Creo…

-¡Y de la mejor si me lo permite doña, no encontrara esta calidad en ningún otro lado!

-Murdoc tiene razón, creo que era el regalo más adecuado para presentarnos -Russel también estaba orgulloso del álbum.

-Nuestra obra maestra -Añadió la japonesa.

-Yo lo envolví -2D también parecía muy contento por la elección del regalo.

-Vaya, ¿Entonces son una banda de música?

-No nos gusta alardear pero…

Justo en ese momento se apareció en el salón una figura tenebrosa, era el señor Thompson recién bajado de las escaleras, bien vestido pero con cara de pocos amigos. La tensión se podía sentir en el lugar.

-Finalmente llegaron, los estaba esperando -Dijo amenazante mientras tomaba asiento.

-Señor Thompson, quiero hacer pis -El peliazul como siempre yéndose del tema…

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Eso fue todo por hoy chicos y chicas, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí. Nos vemos.**


	4. Las cosas se agitan

**Muy contento por la buena recepción de mi historia, sepan disculpar algunos errorcitos ortográficos, je. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 04: Las cosas se agitan**

 **Hogar de Los Thompson**

El señor Thompson se acomodó en su silla mientras su mujer servía el pavo (A Noodle le había preparado específicamente comida japonesa, si es que esta en todo esta mujer), observando a los invitados con rechazo. Al rato volvió 2D del baño.

-Ay, ya estoy fresquito, gracias por esperarme.

-¿No rompiste nada?

-Tranquilo Russell, ya sabes lo cuidadoso que soy -Agitando sus manos con exagerada confianza termino tirando un jarrón… Cosas que pasan.

-¡Vez lo que haces tarado, se mas educado!

-¿Y tú qué? -Dijeron Russel y Noodle mientras el bajista hablaba con la boca llena.

-¿Yo que cosa?

-Mil disculpas Sra. Thompson, enseguida lo limpiamos…

-Descuida Noodle, fue sin querer. No te molestes, Harold se encargara de limpiar…

-¡¿Qué yo que?!

Su mujer lo miro con cierta ira silenciosa, ya conocía esa mirada. Se tragó su orgullo y fue por una pala y escoba, la paciencia con los "queridos" vecinos se le estaba agotando.

-No te preocupes doña, cuando volvamos a casa le daré su merecido al idiota de Stuart.

-Fue sin querer…

-No por favor, no quiero que haya fricciones en su familia… Por cierto… ¿En verdad son sus hijos?

Murdoc y los demás a excepción de 2D escupieron sus bebidas, el peliazul seguía comiendo.

-Ay chicos, no sean puercos.

-¡¿Estos pelmazos hijos míos?! Jajá, buena broma doña. Ni siquiera son familiares míos…

-¿Ah no? -Dijo el señor Thompson que se acomodó con curiosidad morbosa- ¿Qué demonios son entonces?

-Harold se mas educado y deja hablar al vecino.

-Ya oíste a tu mujer Harvey, respétame.

-Pero si me llamo…

-De todas formas ella tiene algo de razón Murdoc. Después de todo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-No te pongas sentimental gordo.

-Más que hijos, somos compañeros de banda y muy de vez en cuando amigos, dependiendo del humor con que Murdoc se levante.

-Me ruborizo Noodle -Dijo el verdoso con falsa modestia.

-Oh, entonces son una banda de música.

-¡LA banda de música! -Enfatiza- La mejor que hay en todo el maldito universo, pero tampoco crea que esto es democrático. YO soy el absoluto líder de Gorillaz, estos tres tocan las indicaciones que les doy en los discos y las giras, todo sale de mi maravillosa cabecita.

-Gorillaz… Nunca la he oído.

El satánico pepinillo se quedó petrificado y en shock, esa respuesta fue como un puñal en su mugriento y purulento orgullo.

-Tampoco es tan así como él dice -Russel intentaba acomodar y despertar a Murdoc- Estoy seguro de que sin nosotros el no habría llegado a ningún lado.

-Es la energía de nosotros cuatro lo que nos ha llevado a donde estamos, sin los otros tres no seriamos nada.

Russel y la señora Thompson se secaron las lágrimas con las palabras de la joven Noodle. Murdoc y el dueño de la casa con cara de vomitar.

-Sí, lo que dice es cierto. Somos como un chicle, desde que nos conocimos hemos crecido mucho.

-Tu nunca creciste rayito de sol, eres como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de una adolescente anoréxica sin ojos -Murdoc se rio de su propia ocurrencia.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

-Todo empezó cuando Murdoc me atropello y me daño los ojos…

-Vándalos… -Susurro el señor Thompson por lo bajo.

-Oh por eso son negros -La dueña de la casa estaba entretenida con la historia.

-Pero no estoy ciego, puedo ver perfectamente… Creo.

-Te hice un favor tarado, gracias a eso eres un cantante de excelencia y mi principal fuente de dinero.

-¡Entonces Stuart es el cantante, eso significa que tú eres el líder!

-¡Sip!

El bajista miro al cantante con ojos de odio, el pobre solo agacho la cabeza.

-¡Error doña, el líder soy YO!, soy la luz divina, el amor, el lubricante que…

-¿Y cómo llegaron Russell y Noodle a sus vidas?

-¡Oiga présteme atención!...

-Fui secuestrado por Murdoc y 2D porque necesitaban un baterista, no se equivocaron con la elección, jeje.

-Yo llegue en una caja de FedEx, ¡Y puedo tocar la guitarra!

La cena siguió con curiosa normalidad, el señor Thompson seguía rechinando los dientes por lo bajo. Lo que más nervioso lo ponía era un pedazo de lechuga pegado a uno de los dientes de 2D.

-Ahí estaba yo Horacio…

-Harold…

-Rodeado de piratas a punto de atacarme, parecía una derrota segura pero no contaban con mi arma secreta...

-¿Y después que paso? -Russell miro a 2D con cansancio, considerando la cantidad de veces que Murdoc había contado esa historia.

-Pero si tú estabas también.

-En realidad, para ese momento la ballena ya me había comido, jeje.

-Que emocionante -La señora Thompson seguía fascinada escuchando.

-Ciertamente doña. En fin, con ayuda de máquina de guerra: Cyborg Noodle, pude mantenerlos a raya y huir sin que me vieran, creo que Russel y Noodle hicieron lo mismo…

-Sí, gracias por irte sin ayudarnos eh, fue muy considerado.

-De nada cariño -La clásica humildad del satanista siempre presente.

-Pero al final volvimos a reunirnos aquí en Londres, nuestro amor por la música es más fuerte que cualquier pelea que podamos tener -Añade Russel- Encontramos el hogar de al lado en una página y nos pareció un buen lugar para establecernos por un buen rato.

-Por alguna extraña razón nunca nos solemos quedar en un lugar fijo.

-¿Verdad que si Noods?, es como si siempre nos estuvieran persiguiendo fuerzas misteriosas -2D se llevó un dedo a la boca pensativo.

-Son ideas tuyas flaquito -Murdoc no le da importancia y se sirve una cerveza.

"Esta gente está enferma", pensaba el señor Thompson hastiado de tenerlos un segundo más en su casa con sus historias raras.

-Por cierto Muds, ¿Qué es eso que le encargaste a Cyborg? -Pregunto el peliazul.

-Nada que te importe, digamos que es por nuestra seguridad…

-¿Nuestra seguridad? -El baterista noto que algo no andaba bien.

-Qué raro, aquí algo huele mal.

-Lo siento Noodle, fueron los frijoles -2D se disculpó creyendo otra cosa.

En ese mismo instante un auto feo se estrelló por la ventana delantera de la casa y dio de lleno en el comedor haciendo un completo desastre.

-¡Mi casa! -Exclamo indignado el señor Thompson.

-¡Mi auto! -Grito Murdoc.

-¡La comida!

-Tranquilo Russ, ahora viene el postre –Lo tranquilizo el inocente Stuart.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, espero que se hayan entretenido. Un saludo chicos, sigan comentando y nos vemos pronto.**


	5. El premio de la discordia

**Gracias por la buena recepción de mi historia, parece ir por buen camino. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 05: El premio de la discordia**

 **Hogar de Los Thompson**

Del auto reventado en medio de la mesa salió un poco atrofiada Cyborg Noodle, a pesar del aparente daño, podía mantenerse en pie.

-Miren, es Cyborg. A pesar del aparente daño puede mantenerse… -Murdoc golpea al cantante.

-Tarado, no repitas lo que acaba de decir el narrador. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, olvidaste lo que te ordene?

-¡Claro que no!, lo que es más, lo he recuperado.

El señor Thompson seguía estático en su silla, con visible nerviosismo. Su mujer en cambio, estaba encantada con la bizarra situación.

-¿De verdad lo tienes?, excelente –Murdoc se levantó contento entre los escombros, mientras Cyborg sacaba algo del interior del vehículo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le encargaste, y por qué esta toda destruida ella y el Stylo?

-Russell tiene razón, más vale que nos lo expliques.

El bajista no le hizo caso a su guitarrista y abrió el estuche que Cyborg le había entregado, sonrió con malicia mientras alzaba el objeto bien alto como si estuviese sosteniendo a Simba.

-Es… ¿Un cupón? -2D se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-¡Pero no cualquier cupón mi torpe amigo, es un pase gratuito al mejor cabaret que te puedas imaginar!

-¿"Club de las gorditas alegres"? -Leyó Russel.

-¿Las que? -Noodle puso cara de asco.

El baterista se levantó enojado ante la sonrisa estúpida del pepinillo satánico.

-¡Tanto problema por un estúpido cupón gratuito, mira como dejaste a Cyborg y al Stylo!

-¡Dijiste que era por nuestra seguridad mentiroso! -Agrego igual de molesta Noodle.

-¿De qué se quejan tarados?, si se portan bien, un día de estos los llevo conmigo.

-A mí nunca me invitan -Dijo haciendo pucheritos 2D.

-No me pagan lo suficiente -Cyborg intentaba acomodarse uno de los brazos que tenía medio salido.

-¿Yo puedo ir? -Dijo divertida la señora Thompson.

En medio de la absurda discusión, el señor Thompson se levantó de su silla hastiado de tanta estupidez.

-¡CALLENSE!

Todos se quedaron callados y observaron al hombre que había parecido ausente de todo hasta ese momento.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico Henry?

-¡HAROLD, ME LLAMO HAROLD MALDITO PUERCO VERDE!

-No grite que el autor tiene que escribir con mayúsculas y queda desprolijo.

-¡NO ME HABLES ALBONDIGA CON PATAS!

-¡No le hable así a Russell!

-¡Tú también cierra la boca enana de circo!

-¡Harold, deja de insultar a los vecinos!, ellos no… -La señora se detuvo con miedo al ver que su marido estaba realmente furioso.

-Esto se está poniendo bueno -Cyborg solo tomaba fotos.

-¿Qué te has creído tu para insultarme amiguito? -Murdoc se dirigió dispuesto a llevar esto al terreno físico- Venimos aquí muy educados y con buenas intenciones y tus nos maltratas así. No creas que te lo dejare pasar.

Russell y Noodle miraron al satanista con cansancio. Lo único que faltaba era que el satanista se hiciese el ofendido.

-¡No me hagas reír cerdo mugroso, tendría que haberlos echado del vecindario hace tiempo, desde que llegaron no han parado de causar desastres! -El dueño de casa se acercó al cerdo mugroso y le quito su cupón.

-¡Hey, dame eso maldito!

-¡Harold devuélvele eso!

-Uy sí que no se salga con la suya -Ajeno a todo, 2D se servía unas margaritas.

El señor Thompson tomo el cupón con sus dos manos, como si fuera a romperlo.

-¡Por fin te tengo donde quiero bellaco! Si quieres tu amado papelito devuelta, recoge tus cosas y a tus molestos amigos y váyanse de mi vecindario.

-¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! Si quiero quedarme en un lugar, solo me quedo -Murdoc se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

-Pero si a nosotros nos da igual ese papelito, de todas formas no pensamos mudarnos. Nos encanta el lugar -Dijo razonablemente el baterista.

-Es verdad, haga lo que quiera con el cupón -Añadió igual de tranquila la joven japonesa.

-¡Traidores! -Grito como niño pequeño el anticristo de la banda, intentando recuperar su tesoro.

-Yo que usted lo devolvería -Dijo Cyborg curiosa de la situación.

-¿Pero por qué? -Pregunto Russell- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es lo que intento explicar, yo…

-¡Ja, no caeré en sus trucos monos de circo, no saben con quién se han metido! -El señor Thompson puso a sonrisa psicótica en su rostro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos partió el cupón en dos, ¡Destruyéndolo para siempre!

-¡NOOO, MI CUPOOONNN! -El satanista se arrojó sobre los pedazos con desconsuelo mientras el asesino de cupones reía orgulloso…

-¡Que te pareció eso infeliz, que se siente que alguien te arruine el día!

-Maldito, esto no se va a quedar así -Murdoc se levantó dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

-¡Harold que manera de tratar a los vecinos es esa, discúlpate ahora!

-¿Alguien quiere margaritas? -Pregunto el cantante peliazul, cuando noto por el agujero de lo que alguna vez fue la ventana, una cantidad de autos se acercaba al lugar- Eh… Chicos…

Russel, Noodle y la señora Thompson intentaban separar el satanista y al empleado de seguros, sin escuchar al inocente Stuart. Solo Cyborg pareció percatarse.

-Mierda, me parece que me encontraron -La máquina de guerra tomo un rifle y se preparó como para pelear.

-¿Qué te encontraron, qui-quienes? -Pregunto 2D con miedo.

-Los piratas -Exclamo con dramatismo de telenovela.

En ese instante, se escuchó un poderoso estruendo, algo así como una "castrofonia" (Gracias Damon), era un misil que impacto en el comedor haciendo volar todo alrededor. Cyborg se previno y aparto a Russell, a su gemela medio hermana (?) y a la dueña de la casa. Los otros tres recibieron de lleno el impacto.

-Vaya… parece que no le acerté del todo -Dijo sosteniendo un cañón el que parecía el líder de ese extraño grupos de piratas… Que más que piratas parecían motoqueros- Eres duro de matar Niccals.

Murdoc salió de debajo de Harold Thompson y 2D, muy útiles como escudos humanos.

-Rayos Cyborg, creí que habías acabado con ellos -Dijo limpiándose la suciedad de los zapatos.

-Eran demasiados, apenas había pude quitarle al líder el cupón de entre los pantalones.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando borracho? -Se levantó Russell todavía aturdido por la explosión.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas el cupón maldito Murdoc, me lo gane limpiamente! -Grito el jefe de los bandidos.

-¡Hiciste trampa Larry, es imposible que puedas ganarme en el póker!

-¡Era blackjack tarado! –Y seguido de eso, Larry y sus compinches comenzaron a disparar en dirección a las ruinas del comedor.

-¡Eres un idiota, mira en lo que nos metes por tus tontas apuestas! -La japonesa intentaba esquivar las balas mientras corría con los demás buscando un lugar seguro.

-¡Fue sin querer muñeca, les dije que era por su seguridad!

-¡Te pasas de estúpido borracho, busquemos donde escondernos mientras Cyborg los contiene!

Mientras el trio junto con la confundida señora Thompson intentaba esconderse. La guitarrista noto que faltaban dos personas.

-Eh… Chicos, ¿Dónde están 2D y el señor Thompson?

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Se puso picante la situación, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	6. Se llama intercambio

**Ya va quedando menos para el final, pero creo que esto de escribir sobre Gorillaz aquí va para rato, je. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 06: Se llama intercambio**

 **Lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de Los Thompson…**

Cyborg continuaba disparando a los compinches de Larry mientras los demás se escondían detrás de la maltrecha mesa del comedor. Sin embargo…

-Mierda, se me acabaron las balas -Resignada, la maquina arrojo el arma un lado.

-¡Demonios Cyborg, no te rindas! -Grito su creador, cobardemente oculto- ¡Que no ves que si me matan no podré volver a disfrutar de mis pollitas!

Russel se tapó la cara de vergüenza, mientras Noodle negaba con la cabeza. De pronto notaron que habían dejado de disparar.

-Eh… ¿Por qué dejaron de disparar?

-Y yo que se gordo, algo tendrán planeado los malditos.

-Ssh, escuchen -Les callo la japonesa.

-¡Escúchame bien Niccals, o me das mi cupón o le vuelo los sesos a este vejete!

Los tres se dieron cuenta, que Larry tenia capturado a nada más ni nada menos que al señor Thompson que se encontraba temblando de miedo.

-¡No-no-no dejen que me mate! -Grito intentando zafarse de su captor.

-Mierda, hay que hacer algo.

-¡Suéltalo maldito loco!

-Detente malvado… Creo -Dijo desinteresada la robot.

-… Neh, haz lo que quieras. Me da lo mismo.

-¡Murdoc! –Gritaron La japonesa y el afroamericano al unísono.

-¡Que me gritan, si me rompió mi cupón!, es un… es un… un rompe cupones. ¡Escúchame Larry, mátalo o viólatelo no sé, él fue el que rompió mi cupón, así que arréglate con Hank!

-¡QUE ME LLAMO HAROLD!

-¡Je, ni creas que caeré en esa, aunque sea cierto, parece que a tus hijitos les importa este pendejo!

-¡Que no son mis hijos maldita sea!, ¿Tan viejo estoy acaso? -Grito el satanista frustrado.

-¡Como sea, creo que me lo llevare de todas formas como premio, junto con tu preciado auto, si es cierto que el cupón fue destruido, entonces me parece un pago justo!

Larry y los compinches que le quedaban metieron al señor Thompson en la parte trasera del Stylo, el pepinillo satánico se puso furioso.

-¡Hey un momento, no dejare que te lleves mi precioso vehículo!, ¡Cyborg no te quedas ahí paradota y detenlos!

-No puedo…

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Se me acabo… La batería -La guardaespaldas biónica se cayó estúpidamente panza arriba y sin energías como si hubiese comido un montón, por un momento Russel se sintió identificado.

No pudiendo decir ni MU, el bajista y sus amigos vieron como los piratas modernosos se alejaban del lugar en el Stylo, llevando a Harold Thompson como premio.

-¡Maldito Larry, esto no se va a quedar así, voy a recuperar mi auto desgraciado!

-¡Olvídate del puto auto borrachín!, hay que rescatar al señor Thompson que no tiene nada que ver en todo esto -Russel recogió a la medio muerta clon de Noodle.

-¿No te cansas de meternos en problemas, o eres tonto?

-Bueno ya, déjenme de acosarme malditos -El satanista se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

-Por cierto Russ, ¿Qué haremos con la señora Thompson y lo que quedo de su casa?

Noodle y sus compañeros voltearon a un lado del suelo donde yacía desmayada y aturdida de tantas explosiones la pobre Lisa Thompson.

-Bueno Noods, lo primero será volver a nuestra casa y armar una estrategia. Tendremos que hospedar a la pobre Lisa mientras se recupera y rescatamos a su marido.

-Es lo mejor. Luego habrá que repararle el hogar de los vecinos, hicimos un desastre.

-Vayamos a casa, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar. Murdoc tu… ¡Murdoc!

Mientras los otros hablaban seriamente el bajista intentaba verle las partes íntimas a la desfallecida señora Thompson.

-¿Qué me ven?, también me gustan maduritas.

-Degenerado -La japonesa se tapó la cara frustrada.

-Recoge a la pobre vecina y tráela con nosotros a casa… ¡Y no intentes nada raro!

-… No prometo nada -El satanista la tomo del brazo y la arrastro sin cuidado hasta el hogar de Gorillaz.

 **En el Stylo con los piratas…**

Harold Thompson abrió los ojos aturdido, se encontraba medio sentado apoyado sobre una de las ventanas traseras, todo apretado ya que otros tres maleantes iban con él.

-Mira Larry, despertó la bella durmiente.

-Vaya vaya, que tal te va Hank viejo amigo.

El cautivo intento contestarle pero noto que tenía la boca amordazada y las manos y pies atados, sin poder moverse.

-No señorito, no intentes nada raro. Ya tomamos precauciones así que mejor resígnate y disfruta que el viaje es largo -Larry lo golpeo con un sartén (Sacado de quien sabe dónde), y siguió conduciendo.

"No me puedo mover", pensó el empleado de seguros antes de perder la conciencia y además notar que algo o alguien se movía debajo del asiento trasero como gelatina temblorosa… Al parecer no estaba solo con los maleantes…

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

El baterista de gran corazón (Y estomago) y la joven guitarrista (Con habilidades de Origami), seguían tirados en el sofá de su casa con la mirada perdida sin idea de que hacer.

-Bueno, definitivamente somos un fracaso como vecinos.

-No seas tan dura pequeña, podría ser peor… Creo.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Damon y Jamie, quizás ellos sepan que hacer.

-¿Tú crees? Si, tal vez debamos…

En eso se apareció Murdoc muy relajadito y subiéndose la cremallera (El muy puerco), mientras prendía la tele y se tiraba relajado en el sofá junto a sus empleados (Así le dice el).

-Bueno… Ya puse a cargar a Cyborg y deje a la doña durmiendo.

-¿No le hiciste nada verdad?

-No seas pesada niña, agradece que soy gentil y dejo que se quede en mis aposentos.

-Imagino que no la dejaste en tu habitación -Cuestiono el baterista.

-Acaso me crees degenerado -Los dos miraron al satanista con cansancio- No te agites panzón, la deje en el cuarto del tarado de Stuart.

(Sonido de disco rayado)

-¿Qué te pasa Noodle, por que pones esa cara de diarrea?

-Eh Noods, no creerás que…

-Me parece que el señor Thompson no está solo…

 **Con los piratas…**

Poco a poco, Harold fue recuperando la conciencia y observo donde estaba. Era una especie de habitación improvisada llena de cajas y basura. Intento moverse, pero seguía maniatado de pies y manos, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo notar que del vehículo robado que se encontraba en lo que parecía un garaje, una figura escuálida y torpe se arrastraba fuera… Era…

-Ay mi cabecita, ¿Qué paso, dónde estoy?, ¿Murdoc, amigos… mama? -2D miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **¿Podrán el pobre Stuart y su "querido" vecino salir de esta?, lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo mis queridos. Nos vemos.**


	7. Damiselas en apuros

**Anteriormente, nuestros héroes la habían jodido bien grande cuando unos malvados piratas fueron y arruinaron la cena. Veamos que pasara hoy… Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 07: Damiselas en apuros**

 **Base secreta de Larry y sus piratas**

2D corrió rápido hacia la habitación donde estaba atrapado su vecino, al peliazul le parecía curiosa la situación.

-¡Hola señor Thompson, tiempo sin vernos!

-¡MMMHHH!

-Señor, con esa mordaza no le entiendo -El inocente cantante le quito el trapo para que pudiera modular- Listo, ahora puede hablar tranquilito.

-Cierre la puerta de la habitación -Dijo el cautivo casi en susurro.

-Perdón, repítalo que no lo escuche…

-¡Que cierres la maldita puerta!

-Pero para que quiere…

El pobre Stuart no pudo continuar ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Larry y su gente estaban ahí, alertados por el griterío estúpido de ambos.

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí. Parece que también nos trajimos de regalo a la mascota del tarado de Niccals.

-¿Mascota?, pero si Muds detesta los animales… Bueno salvo por su cuervo, pero no es mamífero así que… -2D no puedo terminar su inteligente disertación ya que fue derribado por la sartén justiciera del jefe de los piratas.

-¿Qué-que piensas hacerme maleante asqueroso? -Harold ignoro a su babeante y desfallecido vecino en el suelo.

-Jeje, ya lo sabrá muy pronto mi querido Hank…

-Creo que se llamaba Harold… o sino Anastasio -Dijo desde el suelo un atontado 2D.

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

-Pues en resumen eres un idiota -Dijo muy tranquilo Jamie mientras se servía un café.

-Ay esa no es la respuesta que quería maldito dibujante -Murdoc y los demás desayunaban junto a sus representantes mientras intentaban encontrar una solución que no terminara en denuncias de sus vecinos.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer Jamie? -Pregunto Noodle.

-Pues, lo más urgente es sacar a su vecino de este problema y evitar que cause un escándalo. Sería malo para Gorillaz que este incidente se sepa en todo el mundo.

-Menos mal que los tenemos aquí chicos -Dijo Russel un poco más tranquilo- Con este tipo al lado es difícil evitar los problemas.

-Y los olores -Agrego la guitarrista, a lo cual el bajista contesto ofendido.

-Ya dije que lo sentía maldita sea.

-Lo que no entiendo es como perdieron a 2D, saben lo… "Especial" que es y no hay que dejarlo solo.

-Ay bueno, ¿Qué tú acaso nunca te olvidas cosas de vez en cuando?

-Con un trabajo como el mío, es difícil no estar pendiente de todo… Y de todos…

Todos voltean a un lado, viendo a Damon que llevaba dos horas mirándose en el espejo y posando estúpidamente.

-Ya veo a que te refieres amigo.

-Es lo que te digo, se la pasa todo el puto día distraído en tonterías y nunca está ayudando en los asuntos de la banda, salvo cuando tiene que dar entrevistas el solo… Es desesperante.

-Compartimos el sentimiento -Noodle miro a un lado mientras Murdoc se rascaba la entrepierna sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Bueno… suficiente -Damon arrojo el espejo a un lado y se puso serio- Hay que rescatar a nuestro querido Stuart y evitar una demanda judicial… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-No sé, dinos tu a nosotros oh bendito Damon -El dibujante hablaba con exageración molestando a su colega, que recién ahora parecía interesado en el problema.

-Bueno… que tal si yo suplanto a 2D como nuevo cantante y "silenciamos" a su vecino para que no nos denuncie.

Todos miraron al músico con resignación.

-¿Tu eres así de idiota siempre, o acaso hoy tienes ganas de lucirte? -Pregunto Jamie.

-Ni loco dejo que te robes mi banda como siempre rubio teñido… Aunque lo de deshacerse del vecino no está mal -Agrego Murdoc.

-¡Bueno, por lo menos yo intento aportar ideas par de inútiles!

-Mmh… Fino pero preciso, bien hecho y con la forma justa, ¡es perfecto!

-¡Gracias Russ, yo sabía que a ti te iba a gustar!

-Hablaba de mi pastelillo Damon…

-Bien… Lo más importante ahora es sacar a ambos del peligro, luego veremos cómo disculparnos con el señor Thompson y su esposa.

-¡Excelente Noodle, a ver si aprenden un poco ustedes descerebrados! -Alardeo el cantante mientras Murdoc y Jamie le dedicaron miradas de odio.

-Por cierto intento de bajista, ¿Qué van a hacer con su vecina mientras tanto?

El satanista puso una sonrisa diabólica secundada por su baterista y guitarrista.

-Bueno, jeje… Justamente para eso los queríamos aquí intentos de representantes.

-Nosotros debemos ir a rescatarlos y saldar cuentas con los piratas.

-Y como no hay quien se quede en casa a cuidar de la pobre Lisa…

Damon y Jamie se miraron desconfiados.

-¿Acaso tenemos cara de niñeras?

-Ayuda…

 **Base secreta de Larry y sus piratas**

Los secuestradores se encontraban en un living mugriento (Mas que Murdoc incluso), jugando cartas y bebiendo cerveza con la música y la tele bien fuertes, lo que se dice… ¡La pura diversión!

-Y entonces mi papa le disparo, jeje -Reía Larry mientras miraba sus cartas.

-Óigame jefazo, ¿Cuándo vendrán las chicas a entretenernos un rato?

-Tranquilo Pete, ahora están trayéndonos más bebida.

-Uy pero si ahí vienen…

De la cocina entraron trayendo unas cervezas 2D y Harold, vestidos estúpidamente como sirvientas con peluca de mujer y toda la cosa (Pobrecitos).

-Esto es humillante.

-Oiga señor Thompson, luce muy linda como mujer.

-¡Cállate bicho azul!, ¿No te das cuenta en el lio en el que te estamos metidos?

-¡Hey señoritas, dejen el parloteo y traigan el refresco que pedimos! -Ordeno Larry con pistola en mano.

Las dos… perdón, los dos hicieron caso y pusieron las bebidas en la mesa donde estaban jugando, los malhechores reían por lo bajo.

-Bu-bueno, aquí tiene sus bebidas, con su permiso volvemos a la cocina.

-Nada de eso querida Hank. Mis amigos y yo estamos un poco aburridos, ¡Queremos entretenimiento!

-¡SI! -Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Uy si, podríamos jugar videojuegos y… ¡Auch! -El señor Thompson piso con los tacones al pobre peliazul para que se calle.

-Lo-lo siento, no hacemos ese tipo de cosas, además… -El buen vecino se quedó paralizado cuando Larry puso la punta del arma en su frente.

-Respeta a tu amo y haz lo que te digo, ¡Entreténgannos!

-Si-si señor -Harold tomo a 2D y se pararon en medio de la sala, esperando órdenes.

-¿Y qué quieren que hagamos? -Pregunto Stuart.

-Mmh… Lo tengo Florcita, cántennos algo tú y la pequeña Hank.

-C-cantar, pero si yo no sé cantar.

-Oiga señor Thompson si conserva esa peluca un día de estos la invito al cine -Agrego amistosamente el "Especial" cantante de Gorillaz.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Habrá que rescatar a las pobres cautivas, se viene el contraataque de Murdoc y sus monos. Sigan comentando y disfrutando la historia, nos vemos.**


	8. Papa Murdoc al rescate

**Ya estoy con algunas ideas para el próximo fic, jeje. Obviamente será una continuación de este. Estén atentos, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 08: Papa Murdoc al rescate**

 **Por la autopista en un auto común…**

-Qué mal gusto en autos tiene el tarado de Damon, mierda que incomodos son los asientos.

-No te quejes tanto y agradece que nos lo presto, hay que devolvérselo en buen estado.

-Que dices gordo, si lo menos que podía hacer era darme el puto auto. El riesgo es mío mientras él y el otro tonto de Jamie se quedan en mi sofá.

-Espero que no me vacíen la heladera -El baterista miro preocupado a la nada.

Habían pasado un par de horitas desde que los tres Gorillaz restantes junto a Cyborg recargada, salieron de su hogar en el oeste de Londres con dirección a la base de los piratas. De mala gana, sus representantes aceptaron quedarse a cuidar de la vecina dormida, el camino en dirección a 2D y Harold Thompson solo lo conocía la guardaespaldas de la banda.

-Espero que recuerdes bien donde estaba la base Cyborg.

-Tranquilo jefecito, recuerdo el camino -A pesar de todo, ella era mucho más cuidadosa que su creador.

-No parece creación tuya, maneja mucho mejor que tú.

-¡Cállate gordo, soy el dios de la conducción!, hoy le toca a Cyborg porque es la única que conoce el camino.

-¿Segura que recuerdas el camino? -Pregunto Noodle mientras los otros dos discutían.

-Claro, está por las afueras de la ciudad, en el exterior parece un motel abandonado.

-¿Tienes una estrategia para cuando lleguemos allí?

-Estrategia… -El satanista se rasco la cabeza- Simple panzón. Llegamos, matamos a todos y nos llevamos al tarado de 2D.

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo, pueden estar armados.

-Y no te olvides del señor Thompson.

-No lo he olvidado Noods, después de rescatar a Stu, ese tarado de Hurley me las pagara por romper mi cupón.

-¡Otra vez con eso, por esa estupidez estamos metidos en este problema!

-¡No me grites pelota de playa, esto es personal no te metas!

-Eh chicos…

-¡Me meto si quiero bajista de cuarta!

-¡Mi abuelita en silla de ruedas tiene mejor coordinación en la batería que tú!

-Arréglenlo después…

-¡Tendríamos que haber dejado al Boogieman llevarse tu alma aquella vez en la isla, sería menos problema!

-¡Claro, y después me suplantarían con un Murdoc robot!

-Están subiendo la voz…

-¡Si eso hiciste tu maldito drogadicto!

-¡Pero yo lo hice con estilo!, Además…

-¡ESCUCHEN! -Grito exasperada Cyborg

-¡QUE!

-Estamos llegando… Bajen la voz -Susurro tímidamente Noodle. De tanto griterío el viaje se había hecho ciertamente corto.

 **Hogar de Gorillaz**

-Que mal gusto en cortinas tiene el tarado de Murdoc -Damon iba de un lado al otro husmeando bien chismoso en todo el lugar- ¡Oye Jamie, y si limpiamos un poco el lugar y cambiamos las cortinas!

El dibujante bajo al living con un montón de dulces y demás comidas.

-Ese Russel, todos los postres los guarda para él. Espero que por lo menos este alimentando bien a Noodle, no queremos que la pobre termine peor que 2D.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, encendieron la tele y degustaron los postres del baterista.

-Increíble que nos quedemos aquí, sin nada que hacer mientras ellos se divierten.

-Espero que no me destrocen el auto, lo compre ayer.

-Podríamos haber venido en el mío, pero el señorito quería alardearle al satanista su nuevo juguete.

-Apuesto que chirriando de celos, los asientos son mejores que los del Stylo.

En ese mismo instante, ambos pararon la charla y escucharon unos pasos detrás suyo…

-¿D-dónde estoy?, creo que esta no es mi casa.

-Jamie esa no es…

-¡Señora Thompson despertó!

La confundida vecina vio a los dos extraños sujetos y retrocedió temerosa.

-¡Ustedes deben ser esos piratas secuestradores no es cierto! -La mujer tomo una ametralladora que Cyborg dejo por ahí sin querer (Vamos, lo normal)- ¡No se me acerquen y díganme que hicieron con mis vecinos y mi esposo!

Ambos retrocedieron igual de asustados

-¡Oiga espere nosotros no somos secuestradores!

-¡Por favor baje el arma, soy muy guapo para morir!

-¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN!

Afuera en la calle se escucharon muchos disparos provenientes del cuartel general de Murdoc…

 **Base secreta de Larry y sus piratas**

- _Nada tiene de especial…_

 _-Dos mujeres que se dan la mano…_

 _-El matiz viene después…_

 _-Cuando lo hacen por la bajo del mantel…_

El día pasó volando y se hizo de noche, 2D y el señor Thompson tenían a los piratas encantados con su repertorio musical. A pesar de ser la primera vez, Harold logro llegar la performance bastante bien para no ser cantante. Al querido Stuart le salía natural conmover a las masas.

-¡Bravo bravo, canten otra! -Uno de los piratas aplaudía emocionado.

-¡Ya lo oyeron chicas, queremos una más! -Larry se secaba las lágrimas de emoción.

"No aguanto más, debo huir de aquí", pensaba Harold con sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, señor Thompson ¿Cuál cantamos ahora?

-Y yo que sé, elige tú.

-Ok, yo empiezo. Usted sígame que seguro que la conoce…

2D tomo su micrófono, el empleado de seguros hizo lo mismo.

-¡A ver si conocen esta!, los de asientos baratos acompañen con las palmas. El resto que sacuda las joyas.

El cantante peliazul comenzó su performance. Su vecino noto ruidos fuera de la casa…

 _-25 mujeres, 50 tetas…_

Un fuerte ruido se hoyo en el salón, el autito de Damon había dado de lleno en el lugar atropellando a un par de piratas. El primero en salir del vehículo fue Murdoc portando un arma.

-Muy bien Larry, devuélveme al idiota de mi cantante y su vecino.

-Que insistente eres pepinillo -Larry también tomo su arma. Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

-Jeje, ¿Vieron que suave conduzco? –Cyborg sonrió estúpidamente mientras Russel y Noodle se desabrochaban los cinturones con ganas de vomitar.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Casi dos capítulos en un mismo día, no se pueden quejar jeje. Comenten mucho y duerman bien, nos vemos.**


	9. Rescate más o menos exitoso

**Estoy sorprendido yo mismo de la velocidad de publicación de los últimos capítulos (Súper humilde, je), Disfruten este que estamos a uno del final. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 09: Rescate más o menos exitoso**

 **Base secreta de Larry y sus piratas**

-Suficiente de tonterías Larry, devuélveme a mi cantante ¡Ahora!

-Vaya, al final si te importaban tus hijitos -Se burló el líder de los piratas.

-¡Aww! -Dijeron Russel y las dos Noodles poniendo nervioso al satanista.

-¡Cállense ustedes! Lo que me interesa de 2D es su voz e imagen, me hacen ganar millones. Su estado mental me da igual.

Arrastrándose debajo del vehículo estrellado, emergió el cantante de Gorillaz mas atontado que de costumbre.

-Ay que dolor de espalda, ¿Qué paso?

-¡2D!

-¡Viejo, estas vivo!

-¿Eh?... ¡Amigos llegaron, ya se estaban tardando! -El peliazul corrió estúpidamente a abrazar a sus salvadores.

-¡Ah! -Cyborg tomo su pistola y disparo a la peluca de 2D, arrojándola a un lado.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? -Pregunto aterrado Stuart.

-Perdón… El bicho ese me asusto -Dijo más calmada.

-Eh… ¿Por qué estas vestido de mucama? -La japonesa intento contener la risa.

-¡No es de mucama, es de sirvienta! -Contesto muy orgulloso- Y además tengo zapatitos que…

Ladrillo impactado en la cabeza de la sirvienta. Cortesía de Murdoc Niccals Inc.

-Dios, que agotador es escucharlo hablar. Bien Larry comprenderás, que estas en desventaja. Sugiero que te rindas y me jures lealtad eterna… Lame mis botas.

-Eh… ¿Quién te dijo que acabaron con todos mis hombres? -Larry chasqueo los dedos y un montón más de piratas aparecieron apuntando al líder de Gorillaz y su banda.

-Game over satanista -Larry le quito su arma victorioso.

-Bien hecho tarado

-¡Cállate gordo!

-Bueno Niccals, ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste hace un momento?

-¡Que lamas mis botas infeliz, Cyborg ahora!

…

-¡¿Qué esperas Cyborg?!

-Eh… ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?

Los cinco Gorillaz son noqueados por las sartenes justicieras (2D también, por las dudas), y amarrados juntos en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué piensas hacernos maldito? -Russel intentaba zafarse.

-Jeje, tranquilos niños. Solo les dejare esto de regalo mientras yo y mis amigos huimos a otro lado -Larry puso frente a ellos una bomba con un contador que marcaba dos minutos.

-¡Maldito seas, piensas matarme!

-Pues ahora que lo dices… Si y bien muerto, ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera, dijiste que era tu sirvienta favorita!

-Mentí, tienes el trasero muy caído.

2D quedo petrificado, como si se hubiese sentido ofendido. El jefe pirata cerró la puerta y fue por una moto para escapar.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Murdoc, por dios que hacemos?!

-¡Cállate Russel, que no me dejas pensar!

-¡Waaah vamos a morir y ni siquiera pude casarme, abrázame Muds!

-¡No te me acerques tarado!

-¡Dejen de gritar que me ponen nerviosa!

Mientras los cuatro tontos seguían gritando estúpidamente, Cyborg los veía con frustración.

-Eh… ¿Si se acuerdan que soy una robot, no? -Y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo rompió sus cadenas y desato a los demás.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso bien al principio? -Cuestiono confundido el satanista.

-Me gustan las entradas dramáticas -Sonrió heroicamente satisfecha.

-¡Dejen hablar y desháganse de la bomba! -Grito La japonesa nerviosa.

-Ya voy, ya voy. No sean pesados -La clon mecánica tomo el pesado aparato y lo arrojo lejos atravesando una ventana en dirección al estacionamiento fuera del edificio…

 **En el estacionamiento…**

Mientras sus secuaces se alejaban, Larry fue el último en montar su motocicleta, ya quería ver bien de cerca la muerte del apestoso Niccals. Prendió un cigarro y se preparó para partir cuando…

-¡Date la vuelta infeliz! -Grito alguien por detrás.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!... -Larry cayó muerto por la balacera de una ametralladora. Su verdugo llevaba tacones, ropa de sirvienta y peluca. Era… ¡El señor Thompson!

-Mi hombre es Harold Thompson, y que no se te olvide.

El vecino número uno arrojo el arma a un lado y cayó al suelo de rodillas, como en plegaria. Era libre.

-L-lo hice, s-soy soy libre… ¡SOY LIBRE MALDITA SEA! –Intento una especie de baile victorioso, ya que los otros piratas estaban demasiado lejos como para percatarse de todo. Luego retomo la compostura y serenidad.

-¡Que alegría, Dios mío! Ahora debo buscar un vehículo y volver con Lisa. Ya nada puede salir mal…

En ese momento cayo desde el motel un objeto contundente muy pesado sobre sus pies. Era… Una bomba, y el contador había llegado a cero… Pobre señor Thompson.

-Ay hijos de mil…

Se oyó una tremenda explosión que voló por los aires todo el estacionamiento. Los Gorillaz observaron desde las ruinas del motel.

-Seguro que sigue vivo… ¿Verdad? -Pregunto 2D.

-Cyborg…

-¿Si jefecito?

-No se explota a los vecinos, y menos sin autorización -Murdoc le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y subió muy tranquilo al auto, listo para volver a casa mientras los demás corrían a socorrer a su "Querido" vecino.

 **De nuevo en el auto "On the road"…**

Comenzó a amanecer, mientras nuestros queridos héroes volvían victoriosos al vecindario. Incluso llevaban consigo al maltrecho señor Thompson, que afortunadamente seguía respirando (¡Magia de dibujos animados!).

-Por cierto Muds, creo que le debes unas disculpas al pobre vecino -Dijo el afroamericano.

-Ay, está bien… ¡Oye Hanson, todo en paz! -El bajista le dio un golpe amistoso al cuerpo vegetal de Harold- Creo que me dijo de nada, si es que soy un buenazo.

-Oye 2D, ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esa peluca y los tacones? -Pregunto un poco incomoda la guitarrista.

-¿Qué pasa?, si me queda muy bien Noods.

-Bueno, algo bien si le queda…

Todos miraron extrañados a Cyborg.

-No me vean así, yo estoy bien definida -La robot siguió manejando.

Así siguió el viaje hasta que fueron llegando a su hogar. Al final todo había salido bien… Algo roto pero más o menos bien.

 **Continuara…**

 **…**

 **Buenos chicos, ya queda un solo capitulo y terminamos. Estén atentos que pronto sigue la continuación, nos vemos.**


	10. Los vecinos sean unidos

**Bueno bueno, último capítulo mis queridos. No demos más vueltas y vayamos al tomate. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **…**

 **Gorillaz: Una familia muy normal**

 **Capítulo 10: Los vecinos sean unidos**

 **Calle donde Vivian las familias vecinas…**

-¡Se los juro no somos secuestradores, yo ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo! -Suplicaba Jamie mientras un policía lo llevaba esposado a su vehículo.

-¡¿Qué no saben quién soy?! Soy Damon Albarn, cantante, creador y líder absoluto de Blur y Gorillaz, Murdoc no es el líder, ¡YO LO SOY!

Los oficiales no hicieron caso a las absurdas suplicas y metieron a ambos dentro del patrullero sin ninguna delicadeza. En eso, Murdoc y sus monitos llegaron al lugar.

 _-Vamos de paseo…_

 _-¡Pipipi!_

 _-En un auto feo…_

 _-¡Pipipi!_

 _-Pero no me importa…_

 _-¡Pipipi!_

 _-Murdoc no se enoja…_

 _-¡Pipipi!_

2D y los demás bajaron contentos cantando canciones estúpidas, hasta el satanista parecía de buen humor. Sus representantes los reconocieron.

-¡Espere un momento oficial, ellos saben que somos inocentes!

-¡Ay dios, mi auto nuevo esta hecho un desastre!

Los recién llegados monos se acercaron a intentar hablar con las fuerzas del orden público (Súper serio).

-Buen día oficial, ¿Algún problema? -Pregunto Russel al ver tanto alboroto en la calle.

-Pues uno muy grande amigo. Recibimos llamadas de varios vecinos quejándose de ruidos molestos en su hogar. Al parecer estos dos sujetos de apariencia sospechosa tenían cautiva a una pobre señora contra su voluntad. Al llegar, ella pudo contenerlos con un arma de fuego. Los arrestamos inmediatamente y pusimos a la mujer bajo custodia policial.

-Ay por Dios. ¿La señora Thompson está bien? -Pregunto preocupada Noodle.

-¡Ella no importa! -Damon saco la cabeza por la ventana del vehículo- ¡Díganles que nos suelten, nosotros no hicimos nada, fue idea del idiota verde de ahí!

-¡Estábamos cuidándola mientras ustedes salían, díselos Murdoc!

-¿Eso es verdad señor pepinillo, usted conoce a estos hombres?

El líder del grupo miro a sus dos representantes desesperados y les saco la lengua diabólicamente.

-No señor oficial, nunca los he visto en mi vida -Puso una inocente sonrisa falsa.

-Pero que dices Muds, si son nuestros… ¡Auch! -El peliazul recibió un punta pie de parte de su jefazo.

-Lo que imaginaba. Bien no los molestamos más, nos llevaremos a estos canallas a la comisaria. Que tengan buen día -El oficial se despidió y subió al patrullero llevándose al cantante y dibujante quienes maldecían cosas intraducibles a través de la ventana trasera.

-Sabes que nos van a matar cuando salgan, ¿Verdad?

-Tranquila Cariño, se lo tienen merecido por no dejarnos usar nuestro dinero. Cuando salgan, entenderán su error y vendrán a disculparse de rodillas.

-Pobrecitos -Añadió Cyborg despreocupada.

-¡Hey vecinos, están bien! -A lo lejos se les acerco su querida vecina, la señora Thompson.

-¡Lisa, no le paso nada! -Russel la saludo contento.

-¡Que alegría! -La japonesa también se sentía aliviada.

-Si estoy bien, esos sujetos eran peligrosos pero no pudieron con el poder de una ama de casa desesperada.

-No puedo creerlo -Murdoc se tapó la cara de vergüenza imaginando a los dos hombres siendo derrotados por una cuarentona sin estado físico.

-Por cierto, señora. También trajimos a su marido -2D saco del auto al aturdido y malherido vecino- Creo que debe llevarlo a un hospital, jeje.

-¡Dios mío Harold que fue lo que te hicieron! -Su mujer lo tomo en brazos preocupada.

-Tranquila Lisa, tu esposo nos salvó de esos piratas.

-Russel tiene razón, el solo se encargó de darles su merecido a esos tipos que arruinaron tu cena -Noodle y el baterista ensalzaban lo más que podían la historia del incidente.

-¡Ay Harold, eres todo un héroe!

-Nieeeeehhhh -Intento pronunciar el malherido hombre

-Yo también te amo.

-Nieh.

 **Dos semanas después en el hospital…**

-Permiso, ¿Podemos pasar?

-¡Oh Russel, hola!, mira amor, son los vecinos. Han venido a visitarte.

Lisa estaba sentada al lado de una camilla donde su pobre marido yacía incómodamente sentado con todo el cuerpo (Menos la cabeza) enyesado, sin poder moverse.

-Ah, son ustedes… ¿Qué quieren?

-No pongas esa cara, Harley que venimos en son de paz -Murdoc entro sin ninguna elegancia seguido por sus amigos.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? -Pregunto la vecina, feliz de tenerlos de visita.

-Vinimos a ver como estaba recuperándose… Y a disculparnos.

-¿Disculparse?

-Sí Lisa, terminaron involucrados en un problema nuestro y destruimos su casa.

-Y la cena -Agrego 2D.

-No trajimos regalos, pero esperamos que nuestras palabras sean suficientes -Noodle intento buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Muds es muy negrero, dijo que no compraramos… ¡Auch!

-Cállate niño que estamos hablando los adultos -Murdoc silencio los delirios de su cantante.

-Pero chicos, no tienen por qué disculparse fue un accidente -La señora Thompson hablaba con sincera calma.

-De todas formas, ya no íbamos a quedarnos…

Todos a excepción del pepinillo del mal miraron sorprendidos a Harold, la momia. Debido a la destrucción de su casa, Los Thompson decidieron mudarse a otra parte de Londres, así mantendría el mismo trabajo… Pero ya no serían vecinos.

-Vaya, lamentamos mucho que se vayan -Dijo apenada la guitarrista.

-Ojala nos volvamos a ver pronto -Russel también lamento la marcha de sus vecinos.

-No se preocupen chicos, siempre podemos juntarnos a cenar -La señora Thompson sonrió, lo que en cierta forma reconforto al afroamericano y a la japonesa (Una vez que hacen amigos normales, y va Murdoc y la caga estúpidamente).

Luego de eso, los cuatro Gorillaz junto a Cyborg se despidieron y abandonaron el hospital. Lisa miro por la ventana como se alejaban en el Stylo.

-Lo ves son buena gente.

-Bah, lo menos que podían hacer era disculparse después de todo lo que me hicieron sufrir -Gruño Harold.

-Pero al menos tienes un nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué dices mujer? -Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas, Stuart me conto que se divirtieron mucho cantando en un karaoke vestidos de mucamas, jeje.

-¡Eran sirvientas, y no es asunto tuyo! -El señor Thompson se sonrojo mientras su esposa abandonaba la habitación riéndose por lo bajo.

 _-Nada tiene de especial…_ -Comenzó a canturrear la momia en la soledad de su cuarto…

 **En el Stylo…**

 _-Dos mujeres que se dan la mano…_

-¿Qué cantas 2D?

-¿Eh?, nada Noodle. Me acorde de un viejo amigo.

-Viejo, ¿Estas lagrimeando?

-Claro que no Russ, es el humo del cigarrillo el que me hace llorar -El peliazul se froto los ojos como si tuviera tierra.

-Nadie está fumando tarado -Murdoc lo miro confundido.

-Estas muy tonto chimpancé -Cyborg acelero y siguió manejando… To the distance.

 **Fin.**

 **…**

 **Y eso fue todo gente bonita, gracias por seguir la serie diariamente. Si tienen tiempo ahora échenle una leída a mi nuevo fic (Gorillaz: Crisis de identidad). Pero háganlo rápido y comenten cuando les gusta y toda la cosa, nos vemos.**


End file.
